


All These Words Left Unsaid

by legxcyhaiz



Series: Unintentionally made to Ruel [5]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legxcyhaiz/pseuds/legxcyhaiz
Summary: Beca just wants to know what suddenly went wrong with their relationship. One moment, she's the loving girlfriend that she fell for. But then the next, she’s suddenly pushing Beca away like Beca had done something wrong. Then she’s back to acting like nothing happened, that everything is fine.
Relationships: Beca Mitchell & Aubrey Posen, Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen
Series: Unintentionally made to Ruel [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1512500
Kudos: 47





	All These Words Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

> Another little Mitchsen I decided to write. Bit of an angsty one because why not? I wrote this at like 1am in the morning and I'm tired LOL  
> Hope you guys like it!! :)
> 
> The title and story is based off the song Unsaid by Ruel

_Beca could see it. Of course, she could. Because they’re so different yet so alike in so many ways. The way Aubrey acted around her. One moment, she’s the loving girlfriend that she fell for. The one who would wrap her arms around Beca’s waist from behind when their standing, resting her chin on top of Beca’s head and occasionally kissing her temples. The one who would bring Beca lunch when the younger girl forgets to eat, or her favourite snack when Beca feel’s hungry. The one who would not force Beca to do anything she didn’t want to do and would take her somewhere else if the Bella’s were dragging her to some bar._

_“Where are you taking me?” Beca asked suspiciously as she observes the dark surroundings._

_“A surprise.” Aubrey grinned and removed one hand from the steering wheel to take a hold of Beca’s._

_“You’re not going to finally murder me out here, are you?” Beca jokingly questioned and Aubrey shook her head with a laugh._

_“Of course not. I love you too much to let you die.” Beca felt herself warm at her statement and brought the blondes hand up to her lips._

_“Love you too.” She whispered against it and she loved the way Aubrey smiled at her._

_But then the next, she’s suddenly pushing Beca away like Beca had done something wrong. Then she’s back to acting like nothing happened, that everything is fine. She could see Aubrey struggling with whatever it is, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. How Aubrey looked close to tears half of the time. How she looked like she was about to snap. How she looked like she was about to break down. The amount of times Beca has tried and failed to get Aubrey to talk has been too many to count._

_“Bree? Are you okay?” Beca cautiously asked._

_“Of course, I’m okay. Why? Is something wrong?” Aubrey frowned in confusion but Beca could see through it._

_“No, no. Just wondering.”_

_Beca found it harder and harder to act like nothing’s wrong. Like she just hadn’t seen Aubrey crying when she slipped into bed after the blonde. Or when she heard Aubrey throwing up in the bathroom after a phone call with her father, feeling helpless on the other side of the door because it’s locked. Or that time Aubrey had skipped their date, saying she was tired. When Beca found her, the blonde was just sitting in the dark, a wine bottle next to her, half empty. But anything Beca did to try and help, Aubrey found a way around her and had also acted like nothing was wrong. Beca could feel Aubrey slipping through her fingers faster than she can take a hold of the blonde._

_“Bree-“_

_“Sorry Becs, not now.”_

_“But-“_

_“For serious Beca!”_

_Everything felt unfamiliar to Beca, like she didn’t know Aubrey anymore. As if the Aubrey she knew had disappeared, being replaced by some stranger. Beca could feel herself breaking a little every day. She doesn’t want them to end, but at the same time, she feltlike their relationship is coming to an end. Beca turned to Chloe to ask for help. Unfortunately for Beca, the red head didn’t know either. Chloe had made it a point to reach out to the blonde herself. But she got the same response, saying that everything was fine. Beca was losing it. She didn’t want to, but Aubrey was giving her no choice._

_“I’m sorry Bree.” Beca was barely able to contain herself, holding in her tears as she packed the last of her belongings into her car in the middle of the night. Without the blonde knowing, Beca had spent all week packing all her things and decided to leave once Aubrey had fallen asleep. “I just wish I could help you.”_

_With that, Beca drove off to the Bella’s house where she knew Chloe was. The redhead had comforted the small girl countless times. She always found Beca immersing herself in her music, barely getting any sleep or anything to eat. She looked terrible and Chloe was mad at her best friend for hurting her other best friend. Chloe knew both girls were stubborn, too stubborn. Chloe needed to talk some sense into a certain blonde. According to Beca, the blonde hadn’t texted Beca since the night she left. Aubrey hadn’t contacted anyone in days, weeks, since Beca left. She hadn’t responded to any of Chloe’s texts and Beca refused to text her until she “got her shit together.” Beca was worried about Aubrey. Even though she had left her a long note by her bedside table, Beca had hoped to at least get a text from the blonde. But it seemed that Aubrey didn’t want to fight for their relationship._

<><><><><>

It’s been a couple of years since Beca has seen Aubrey. A single day hasn’t gone past without Beca thinking about all the words left unsaid in their relationship. She keeps thinking what went wrong when in reality, Beca did nothing wrong and it was Aubrey who really tore them a part. 2 months after what Beca calls their ‘breakup’ – she didn’t explicitly say they broke up, just that she had left Aubrey to sort her shit out, and additionally, Beca still loves her so she doesn’t consider it a break up, more like taking a break – she had texted the blonde, asking if she wanted to talk. Aubrey never responded. But a good sign that Aubrey was still there, was that she had read the text. 

Beca lets herself be dragged around by the other Bella’s to parties and mandatory bonding nights, hoping to distract herself from Aubrey. The Kennedy Centre performance was definitely a big distraction for Beca, causing a lot of stress for her and Chloe as they try to redeem themselves. But at the same time, it left Beca wanting the comfort of Aubrey and her reassuring words. Unfortunately, Beca had to push through and sort it out herself. Beca had decided to take an internship with Residual Heat to hopefully take her mind off World’s, the Bella’s and Aubrey. Apparently, things this year weren’t going so well for Beca. Chloe was really pushing her to get the set list done, her boss basically telling her that she’s not special or talented, trying to get through her studies to _graduate_ and protect the poor new Legacy from the wrath of Chloe after their loss at the riff-off. Going through another failed performance at the Convention Centre, Chloe decides that enough was enough and she made the consecutive decision of taking them all on a retreat. Beca looks suspicious when Chloe gives her a pointed and almost guilty look. 

The next few days pass by before they make their way onto the Bella’s bus with their suitcases packed, ready for the retreat. Beca makes herself comfortable at the back of the bus, laptop sitting on her lap with her headphones firmly placed on her head as she blocks out the loudness of the Bella’s. When she feels a weight drop down beside her, she rolls her eyes and removes her headphones, looking next to her to see Chloe with a small smile.

“Yes?” Beca raises an eyebrow in question.

“So, I have a confession to make.” Chloe purses her lips together and Beca gestures for her to continue. “I’ve been talking to Aubrey for a while now.”

Something flashes through Beca’s eyes quickly before Chloe could even catch what it was. She sees the younger girl’s jaw clench tightly and Chloe pulls her bottom lip between her teeth, nibbling on it nervously as she awaits Beca’s response. After several tense moments, Beca sighs and her shoulders slump, giving Chloe a tired look. “And? Is she okay?”

Chloe remains silent, trying to find the right words to explain to Beca. “She seems alright, but far from better. I forced her to tell me what’s wrong, but I think she should tell you herself. It’s definitely no excuse for the way she treated you, but she needs you Becs. You need each other.”

Beca frowns and scoffs. “She _needs_ me? Do you know how many _times_ I have tried to help her? I tried to be there for her. _Every single time!_ ”

Chloe can already see tears forming in the younger girl’s eyes and Beca quickly looks away, staring out the window. Chloe places a hand on Beca’s shoulder, quietly saying, “I know Becs. But you clearly aren’t over her. And she’s not over you. She just needed some time to come to terms with everything. Please give her another chance.” 

Beca remains silent for some time before nodding once without looking at the red head. Chloe pats her shoulder and gets up to give the brunette some space, deciding to go sit with Stacie. The rest of the ride, Beca blasts loud music through her headphones, drowning out all her thoughts of Aubrey and everything. The next thing she knows, Chloe is gently shaking her awake with an almost scared look. When Beca removes her headphones, Chloe cringes at how loud the music plays before Beca pauses it. “We’re here.”

Beca nods and packs up her laptop and headphones, grabbing her belongings as she trails out of the bus behind the rest of the Bella’s. 

“Please don’t hate me for this.” Chloe grimaces when she looks at Beca and the brunette raises an eyebrow.

“I swear Beale, if there is nowhere for me to charge my laptop.” Beca grumbles.

“How did you find this place?” Stacie questions as they step out.

“It’s nice!” Emily comments, looking around at the scenery.

“From yours truly.” Beca freezes, she knows that voice from anywhere. As the other Bella’s scream and tackle the blonde once they recognise her, Beca shoots a glare over to Chloe who suddenly finds the ground more interesting. Beca then looks over to Aubrey who is already staring back at her with an expression she can’t read. She watches as Aubrey calls over to Chloe who looks up and grins at her best friend, giving her a tight hug. Beca crosses her arms and stands at the back of the other Bella’s as she watches the two friends exchange some words. Stacie gives her a concerned look but Beca shrugs her off. Amy only gives Beca a pat on the shoulder. Of course, the Bella’s knew what had happened between the two of them. It wasn’t everyday they would see the brunette sobbing in the bathtub, fully clothed under cold water. 

Beca suffers through the next day. Not only from the death-defying activities Aubrey put them through, but just being near Aubrey and not being able to talk to her. She also feels her limits being pushed and her patience is running low. She’s burning out fast and if they don’t stop soon, she knows she will snap.

And snap she does. “Sorry, what are we doing?”

“We’re rediscovering our sound.” Chloe replies with a smile and Beca is done with everything.

“Are we? ‘Cause it feels like we are singing songs that would never go on our set.” 

“Beca, come on.” Chloe tries to calm the brunette down but Beca is long gone.

“No, none of us know how to beat Das Sound Machine and I know it’s not going to be by doing this.” Beca argues.

“This is just an exercise about finding harmony _Beca_.” Aubrey says in a tone that Beca strongly dislikes. “Sometimes you have to break things down before you bring them up again.”

“I’ve got more important things to do!” Beca finally snaps at her. 

“What could be more important than this?” It seems that to Beca that Chloe had also lost her patience.

“Nothing, forget it.” Beca spins around and shrugs.

“No, you don’t think we haven’t all realised you’ve been a little checked out lately?”

“Come on Beca, just tell her.” Amy taps her and Beca gives her a look.

“I heard that.” Chloe frowns. “Tell me what?”

“You misunderstood me, I clearly said rmppf brca, just smerll it.” Amy gives Chloe an awkward smile and Beca rolls her eyes, seeing Chloe giving her a look that she doesn’t believe Amy for one bit. “Listen. I don’t want you guys to fight. You’re Beca and Chloe, together you’re Bhloe and everyone loves a good blowie…”

Beca forces herself not to roll her eyes again before looking at Chloe. “Okay, so I’ve been interning at a recording studio and a legit music producer wants to hear my work, god forbid I have something going on outside this group!” 

“Okay, so why would you keep something like that away from us?” Chloe looks confused.

“I needed the distraction from you, school, the Bella’s and _her!_ Especially her!” Beca points to the blonde who stands a few metres away, watching the two captains argue with an unreadable expression and arms crossed.

“If you needed some space, you could have said _something_ , rather than keeping everything to yourself and pushing people away!”

“Oh, so _now_ you’re telling me I could have asked for some _space_ the whole time? Wow just great, _Chloe!_ You’re making me sound like I’m _her.”_ Beca practically growls, nodding her head over to Aubrey, not caring if the blonde hears her or not. “You’re obsessed. You all are! We’re graduating and the only person who’s thinking about life after the Bella’s is me!”

“What is so wrong with being focused on the Bella’s? This has been my family, for _seven_ years!” Chloe argues back. 

“Cause you’re too scared to leave! Sack up dude!” Chloe looks a little hurt but right now, Beca couldn’t care less. 

“Okay, so you’ve been lying to us the entire year and now you’re just going to flake out, now you’re going to flake when the world’s is right after graduation?” 

“Oh my god, you’re really making me sound like I’m her right now! Enough about the worlds! I can’t – I’m out of here.” Beca throws her arms up in defeat, turning around to walk in the other direction.

“Oh okay, you’re just going to leave now!”

“We all have to eventually Chloe, it might as well be now!” 

“Beca-“ Emily calls out to the brunette. But Beca doesn’t hear her, instead looking at the Bella’s as she walks away. 

“If you all knew what was good for you, you would follow me!”

“Beca, the sign!” Emily calls out again. But it was too late. The next thing Beca knows, she’s being brought up into the air inside a net full of leaves. She screams in surprise, squirming around in the net as she tries to get out.

“Well, well, well.” Chloe mockingly smirks as she walks towards Beca. “Look who needs our help!”

“Not cool guys!” Beca shouts, still struggling.

“No, what’s not cool is you taking out your frustrations on us!”

“Really? That’s what you’re going to say to me right now?” Beca panics slightly. “Help me! I’m dying! I’m dying!”

Beca suddenly feels the net drop down a few centimetres and she screams, gripping tightly onto the net in fear. 

“We need to get her down! We need a ladder!” Beca can faintly hear Emily take control of the situation.

“No, we don’t believe in ladders…” Beca was unable to hear the rest of Aubrey’s reply. If she wasn’t in this situation at the moment, she would feel hurt that Aubrey wasn’t even trying to help save her. She hears Amy scold? Aubrey about traps but all she can really think about is that she might die.

“Okay, if I’m about to die, I’m sorry! I didn’t mean any of that stuff I said! I love all of you! I love all of you awesome nerds! I still love you Bree! I love the Bella’s! I love being a Bella! I just feel so stressed out right now! I-“ Beca lets out another scream when the net drops a little further down. “Jessica and Ashley! I still don’t know which one of you is which!”

“I’m Jessica!” They both say simultaneously and despite Beca’s situation, she pauses and looks confused.

“Don’t worry, we’ll get you down!” Chloe finally says, gathering all the Bella’s under Beca.

Just as Amy and Emily get under the net, the net gives way, dropping Beca the rest of the way. They all scream as she falls and Beca scrambles out of the net as quick as possible, lying flat on her back in shock to see Lilly, hanging upside down with her knives out. Beca doesn’t know whether to be scared or grateful. But either way, she closes her eyes and tries to breath.

“Okay, okay everyone. Make some space for Beca!” Chloe eventually ushers the girls back to the tent to give Beca some space. When Beca opens her eyes again, Chloe is crouched next to her, peering down at her with a small smile. “Hey there.”

“Please tell me I’m dead.” Beca groans, moving to sit up.

“You’re very much alive.” Chloe’s smile grows and Beca rolls her eyes.

“Yay!” She says with fake enthusiasm.

“I’m sorry for what I said Becs.” Chloe looks sad and guilty.

“I’m sorry too. For lashing out at you guys.” Beca frowns. Chloe wraps her arms around Beca’s shoulders for a comforting hug and Beca sighs, returning the hug. Chloe eventually moves back and looks up for a moment before looking back at Beca. 

“I think you guys might want to talk.” Beca looks confused for a second before looking behind her to see Aubrey standing a few metres back, staring at both of them. Chloe gets up and dusts herself off. “I’ll keep the girl’s occupied for a while. Take as long as you need.”

Beca watches as Chloe makes her way back to the tent and Beca sighs, knowing that she would have to face her eventually. Beca makes the move to stand up, brushing off all of the leaves and dirt stuck to her clothes. She then turns around and faces Aubrey, staring at the blonde with almost a challenging look. She sees Aubrey’s demeanour change, shoulders slumping slightly and Beca can see how tired she really is. The blonde slowly makes her way towards Beca, as if mentally preparing herself for this conversation that’s been long awaited. The next thing Beca knows, they’re inches apart from each other and it takes almost all of Beca’s willpower to not throw herself onto Aubrey, seeking the comfort she had so desperately needed in the past 2 years. 

Aubrey gestures for Beca to follow her and Beca silently follows, allowing the blonde to lead her through the foresty area in the opposite direction of the Bella’s. They walk in silence for at least 10 minutes before Aubrey stops and sits down on a bench near the edge of the cliff, overlooking a large river that sparkles under the afternoon sunlight. Beca decides to stand next to the bench, taking in the view in front of her as she waits in anticipation for the conversation that would soon take place. Aubrey lets out an audible sigh and Beca turns to face her, but the blonde keeps her gaze on the river below. Knowing that Aubrey probably won’t start the conversation, Beca takes it upon herself. “You know, for so fucking long. I was wondering what I did wrong. What did I do to make you push me away? But then I realised. I did nothing Aubrey! Nothing! I thought everything was _fine!_ Clearly it fucking wasn’t! I hoped that you would eventually tell me what was wrong! Did you ever think for a second that every time I tried to help you, and you pushed me away, that it hurt me? It fucking hurt me to see _you_ hurt! But you acted like nothing was wrong even though I know things were! So, what was bothering you that caused us to drift apart? I left you because I thought giving each other space would help you get your shit together! You didn’t even fight to take me back!”

Beca stands breathlessly in front of the blonde, Aubrey remaining silent. Beca’s voice cracks slightly as she asks, “Did you even care? _Do_ you even care? Was our relationship _nothing_ to you? Because there are _so_ many words left unsaid, hanging over my head and I just want to _know_.”

Aubrey finally makes eye-contact with Beca. “Of course, I cared! I still care! Our relationship meant everything to me! What do you want to hear Beca? When I woke up in the middle of the night to find you _gone,_ I didn’t know what to do with myself. I cried for you. There were so many times I just wanted to drive to the Bella’s house and take you back home with me! But I just couldn’t!”

Aubrey stands up and walks past Beca, staring off into the distance before facing the brunette again. “You want to know the real reason why I pushed you away? Because of my father! He doesn’t approve of my ‘lifestyle’ and he said that if I continued to date you, then he’ll cut me off from everything! I didn’t want to break up with you and I argued with him for a long time. It wasn’t even intentional to push you away. I was too busy stressing over my arguments with my father about _our_ relationship that I left you in the dark. Everything he said bothered me! All I wanted was to make him proud and I realised that I was blinded by making him happy that was left feeling unhappy! When you left, I finally realised that I didn’t need him! I needed you more than I need him! You made me feel loved Becs, you were proud of the little things I did, my achievements, something he never noticed. You always supported me, no matter what and you were always by my side. He completely cut me off when I told him that, but I made my own life here, at the lodge and I love it here. I just wish that I realised that sooner.”

Beca has an unreadable expression on her face as she stares at the blonde who has tears freely streaming down her face. “Why didn’t you ever text me back? Or even call?”

“Because I thought that you would have hated me, that you would never want me back after the way I treated you. That you would never forgive me!” Aubrey sniffles, turning away to wipe the tears off her face. 

“I could never hate you Bree.” Beca finds herself walking up to the blonde, bringing up both hands to cup the blonde’s cheeks, gently turning her head so she faces Beca. The brunette uses both her thumbs to wipe the tears off of Aubrey’s face and brings her closer until their foreheads are leaning against each other. “I love you so much.”

Aubrey’s eyes visibly light up and she gives Beca a watery but happy smile. “You really mean that?”

“Of course, I do.” Beca finds herself smiling.

“I love you too, Becs.” Aubrey finally says before closing the gap between them, capturing Beca’s lips in a gentle, but passionate and loving kiss. Her arms wrap tightly around Beca’s waist, pulling her in closer, not wanting to let the smaller girl go. One of Beca’s hands moves from her cheek and tangles into blonde hair. Beca lets out a whimper when Aubrey’s tongue brushes against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Beca happily lets her, trying to pull Aubrey close to deepen the kiss.

Eventually, when air becomes a necessity, they break apart. Beca leans her head on Aubrey’s chest, not wanting to leave her warm embrace. Aubrey tightens her hold slightly and kisses the top of Beca’s head. “I’m really sorry Becs. I wish I could change the past. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Beca looks up with a sad smile. “It’s fine Bree. The past is in the past. But I think we can learn from this and move on?”

Aubrey nods with and leans down to kiss Beca once more. “I promise that this won’t happen again. Now let’s go back before Chloe sends a search party for us.”

Beca nods and takes hold of Aubrey’s hand, smiling when the blonde squeezes her hand slightly and places a kiss on her knuckles. They both walk back in silence, enjoying each other’s company and content with it being just them. That is, until they reach the Bella’s who all scream in excitement when they see both of them back together. 


End file.
